1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positioning reinforcement bars (rebars) vertically in concrete footings and foundations of buildings and other structures while the concrete is being poured and set preparatory to constructing building walls and other forms on the footings and foundations.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Within the last decade, hurricane and tornado damage to buildings not anchored adequately to sufficient footing and foundation structure has prompted new laws with rules and regulations that set standards for concrete foundation structure and anchorage of walls and roofs with reinforcement bars (rebars) for most types of buildings. Vertical rebar of an appropriate size and strength is required to be anchored to horizontal rebar that is embedded in concrete footing. For most building requirements, the vertical rebar is extended vertically from an appropriate embedment in the concrete footing for attachment to roofing every four feet of outside wall distance. A continuity of rebar strength between the concrete footing and the roof must be sufficient to anchor structural sizes, shapes and types of buildings against vertical lift and horizontal side pressure of specified wind velocities.
Individuals, firms and organizations interested in construction, architecture and societal welfare have responded with a variety of known means and methods for meeting the needs and intent of these new rules, regulations and standards. None, however, are known to provide the level of structural integrity with the convenience, economy and reliability of the vertical rebar support system taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related rebar means are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,272, issued to McCrystal, described a spring-frame clip with excess and redundant spring rod sections for aligning and supporting rebar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,039, issued to Lowery, described a rebar chair having a base with a central opening that received a stem to be cut to a desired length and provided with a concave top to support a length of rebar to be embedded in concrete.